Zach Murphy
"Your eyes may be the same as your mom's, but you have my look."- Numbuh 59 to Zach. Zachary Murphy, better known as Zach, is Numbuhs 58 and 59's son in Numbuh 227's universe. He, along with his twin sister, Maddy, were borrowed from Numbuh 227 by Gamewizard2008 for his Nextgen Series. Both work in the Decommissioning Squad as Francis's assistants. He is Numbuh 59+58, and is voiced by Tom Kenny, like his dad. Nextgen Series He and Maddy first appeared in the multichapter "First Day" on the second and third chapter, in which they seemed to have a distaste with Dillon because of what his father did. He appeared at the end of the one-shot "Jealous", making fun of Maddy's burned pants, resulting in Maddy throwing her soda at him and chasing him while Zach laughed. In the one-shot "Drowning", he separated from his parents on a family vacation, Maddy following. They followed a mysterious woman to a seaside cliff. Without them noticing, the woman pushed Maddy into the water, then dragged her under. Zach looked terrified while he watched everything, then was relieved when his mother saved Maddy. At the end, he apologized to Maddy. Zach and Maddy appeared in Scorched Wings with other operatives fighting Viridi's Forces of Nature. Both were shooting at enemies, while flying on jetpacks. He and Maddy tried to shoot Phosphora, but missed as she zapped them with lightning. Their jetpacks short-circuited and they fell to the ground. They are later seen being led by Francis out of the infirmary, both still shaking from the shock. At the end, he and Maddy led the defeated Phosphora to the Arctic Prison. In the story The Gang, he and Maddy are flying a S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. through space. Zach is seen telling Maddy that Yipper Cards aren't dorky, before their ship crashed with the invisible Lunar Sanctum. Both scream when their ship falls to Earth. In Maddy's Sad Day, Zach and Maddy work together to capture a renegade operative, but Maddy is the one who apprehends him. They return to Moonbase to have him decommissioned as they leave to get sodas. That night at their house, Zach tells Maddy to come in when she was pretending to battle someone outside. She stays outside as Zach goes in, just before Maddy is kidnapped by Shade. Later, Chris Uno comes to their house to show them Maddy has been shrunken by the Teens. Zach wants Maddy to stay in his room, but she refutes, saying she'd rather stay in her own room with Chris and Sparky. The next day, they go to Moonbase so they can help train Maddy in Tiny Style. Afterwards, they go to the Teen Ninjas' hideout and battle Nya LaMar's group. During the battle, Hoagie III activates the shrink ray to shrink Zach, Chris, Francis, and other operatives down. Nya pins Maddy under her foot as she then threatens to twist the Tiny Zach's neck, but Maddy unleashes a blood-hurdling scream that knocks almost everyone (including Zach) out. Maddy soon defeats Nya and returns everyone to normal size. Later at Moonbase, Zach is with the other Decom. Troops as they play with the now-shrunken Teen Ninjas. He and Maddy appeared with a bunch of other operatives singing in the story Operation: SCARY, dressed as a tiger. The Murphy twins got into a discusson with Mason and Haruka because they were wearing the same outfits as he and his sister. Later, he went back to his house to get his candy bag and got attacked by his dog, Sparky. When Dracula and Jack O'Lantern's Curse of Monsters takes effect, he gets turned into a real tiger. When he and Maddy try to get help from their parents, he gets attacked again by Sparky. Both arrive to the Chicken Nugget River and Zach takes a drink from the river. He then sees a rabbit and chases after it, leaving Maddy alone. He then rejoins Maddy as Chris sings "We Are One". Zach then goes with Chris and Maddy to Dr. Facilier's shop to get help in getting back to normal. Zach, Maddy and Chris along with Dr. Facilier fight Viridi's Spidermankey to give Crystal and the others time to save Nolan and his group. He, Maddy and Chris later stop Jack O'Lantern from escaping the school. After Crystal's laughing gas doesn't work on Jack, Zach acccidently slips on a discarded banana peel and slides head-first into the janitor's closet. He wobbles out with a metal bucket on his head before stepping on a mop-bucket and sliding along the hall until he crashed into a wall. Seeing that Zach's misfortunes were making Jack L. laugh, Scary Godmother froze the floor, making Zach flip upside-down, causing the water on the mop-bucket to get all over him. Then the witch dropped a safe on him. After Darkrai II cuts Jack's head off, Zach and Mason (who was also turned into a tiger) ate the pumpkin head. When the curse is lifted, he is turned back to normal and hugs Maddy. Both go with the other kids for last-minute trick-or-treating. In Code: XANA, he and Maddy are at the Moonbase when Dillon comes to show his new H.E.A.D.-S.E.T. to Francis. They say that they don't understand what's so special about that head-set. Dillon says that it has information that could destroy the KND. Later, Zach and Maddy, along with Cheren, come to the auditorium when Dillon leaves the Cyber World. They accuse him of stealing information for the villains before Cheren sends them to Dr. Facilier's shop to find out what was the dust that appeared after they defeated the Spidermankey. In Operation: CLOWN, Zach and his sister, Maddy are seen hanging out with Dillon and Kaleo at the park. While he's impressed by Kaleo poking his brain, Maddy is disgusted by the action. After meeting with Haruka, Zach and Maddy accompany the benders to the beach, where they witness the healing of a seagull. Zach is then kidnapped with the other kids by strange men in yellow suits. They went to Punk Hazard, where Caesar Clown and Monet greeted them and extracted blood samples, explaining the kids had a terrible disease. When they were given Caesar's butterscotch, Zach ate his piece. They are led to the playroom of a bunch of multiracial kids as Zach and friends (except Maddy) begin to play with them. Suddenly, Sector W7 arrives, and all the kids wanted to go home with them. Zach and all the kids followed Sector W7 to their crashed R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. as the operatives fought off Caesar's henchmen. When they learned Dillon's dad had infiltrated the island, the group decided to stay behind and look for them. When they hear the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. has crashed outside, the group hurries out to the Frozen Lands to check the wreckage. When they see that the children have become candy-crazed monsters, the group is chased back to the lab before Haruka finally knocks them out with Sleeping Gas. As Haruka realizes Caesar's candy is NHC10, the clown scientist arrives and exclaims it was worth risking their lives for the sake of science. They try to fight him, but he reveals his Logia poisonbending. Zach tries to burn the gas man with his S.P.I.C.E.R., but Caesar uses his Airless World to disable the oxygen and stop the flames. The monstrous children shortly awaken, and Caesar has them attack the ops. They are imprisoned in Caesar's lab, and Nolan York is soon brought to their cell by Vergo. The group's cage is lifted out of the lab and hung over the snows as Caesar's Smiley monster arrives. Caesar feeds it a giant candy and causes it to explode into Bang Gas-Z. Aeincha shows up to break most of their cuffs as Nolan gets them all out of there, and back to the lab. After Nolan battles Caesar Clown shortly, the latter calls in some minions, as well as the candy-crazed Mocha. They manage to beat them all as they then discuss their plan for getting out of there. Zach's group's job is to accompany Crystal Wickens and rescue the kids. They get back to the playroom, but are frozen by Monet's icebending. However, Zach uses Bo-bobo Kenpo and escapes, afterwards freeing everyone else with a hot-tub. While Crystal then deals with Monet, Zach and friends try to protect Mocha as she runs from the monstrous kids. During the trial, he and Maddy get in a short battle with the giant Kaleo; in which Zach hints to have a toy called "teddybear kid". Eventually, they are able to heal the children, and they all escape Punk Hazard. Major Battles *Zach and Maddy vs. Phosphora. *Decom. Squad vs. Teen Ninjas. *Zach, Maddy, Chris, and Facilier vs. Spidermankey. *Zach, Maddy, Chris, Dillon, Game-and-Watch, and Vanellope vs. XANA. *Zach Murphy vs. Arlon. *Zach and Maddy vs. Giant Kaleo. *Zach vs. Megan Parker (scheduled). Appearance Zach looks almost like a carbon copy of his dad but has his mom's eye color. He wears a brown shirt with a white horizontal line in the middle, blue jeans and brown shoes. Abilities Zach has mastered a combat style called "Bo-bobo Kempo", in which he battles and defeats his opponents through very random, unexplainable means. He developed this skill through watching the anime Bo-bobo, though it's still unexplainable how. Weaknesses Zach isn't any good at fighting the normal way, at least against very powerful opponents. Though he has some ability in it, he's not in the same level as Maddy. Stories He's Appeared In *First Day *Scorched Wings *The Gang *Maddy's Sad Day *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: CLOWN Trivia *His first and middle name are after Zack and Cody Martin from The Suite Life series. *In Gamewizard2008's stories, he is named Zach McDuncan Murphy. *Zachary is a name of Hebrew origin and it means "the Lord recalled". *His second name, Cody, is of Irish and Gaelic origin and it means "helper". *Zach is left-handed. *His birthday is in January 11. Category:Males Category:Future Kids Category:KND Operative Numbuh 227's Pages Category:Global Command